Meu Coração Congelado
by Dreamer Dak
Summary: O coração de Harry se tornara gélido pelos rancores da guerra, Hermione sentia que precisava ajudá-lo. H/Hr. Songfic.


Segundo lugar no I Concurso de Songfics Românticas/Dramáticas do Pumpkin Pie - Drama

N/A: O fato dessa song ter conseguido o segundo lugar foi motivo de muita alegria e orgulho de minha parte e é delicioso ver seu trabalho (e sua evolução) reconhecido. Dirvirtam-se/Desidratem de chorar se possível e deixem uma review, fazendo uma autora satisfeita e feliz. **:D**

Capa: img338.imageshack.us/img338/5676/meucoraocapadajessicayf3.jpg

Música:_ Winter Sleep - Olivia Lufkin_

* * *

"Somente quem passa pelo gelo da dor chega à inocência do amor"

"**It keeps coming back to me  
I remember this pain  
It spreads across my eyes  
Everything is dull"**

Andava pelo gramado, o olhar perdido fixo para baixo, as mãos frias, nos bolsos. Se atormentando, se torturando, relembrando mágoas. As dores da guerra insistiam em persegui-lo, e por mais que tentasse afastá-las, voltavam. Estava oco por dentro e nada mais ao seu redor parecia importar.

Era início de outono, as folhas secas caiam leves ao chão. Logo, lágrimas as acompanharam. Chorava sem nem perceber, um bolo de lágrimas retesadas apertando a garganta, sequer piscava enquanto as gotas quentes brotavam de seus olhos e desciam por suas bochechas até chegar ao queixo e terminar no solo. As pupilas esmeraldinas estavam desfocadas e vazias, um único sentimento aparecia nelas, um sentimento que diminuía seu coração. Dor profunda e uni existente.

"**Everyone's smiling, they're smiling  
It pushes me far far away  
I can't understand  
Everything is blue**

**  
Can you hear me out there?"**

Virou-se para trás, mirando a festa da cerimônia de casamento de seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley, que lutou com a esposa na guerra, lado a lado, e passar tantos momentos difíceis com ela abriu seus olhos para um sentimento que não havia percebido, se apaixonara por ela, e não perdeu tempo em criar um relacionamento mais firme com a garota. O dia em que foi pedida em casamento foi o dia mais encantador de sua vida... Luna Lovegood se sentiu realizada.

E lá estavam eles agora, comemorando o casamento, e todos se sentiam felizes pelo casal, sorriam, e os felicitavam. Um grupo que sorria mais intensamente se destacava, com felicidade quase palpável. Os noivos conversavam com um outro casal, Draco e Ginny. A mais jovem dos Weasley estava maravilhada de ter se tornado cunhada de Luna, estava quase aos prantos enquanto afundava o rosto no peito do namorado e sorria, Draco por sua vez havia passado os braços em torno da ruiva, divertindo-se pela atitude dela.

A alegria exaltante de todos contrastava furiosamente com os sentimentos de Harry. Suspirou, aquela cena o fazia sentir-se mais solitário, sozinho, abandonado e o deixava distante. Claro que estava feliz pelo amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia triste e angustiado. Não conseguia entender, todos ali lutaram consigo na guerra contra o Lord das Trevas não fazia muito tempo, mas hoje pareciam tão leves e despreocupados... Como podiam se sentir assim? Haviam se esquecido dos horrores que passaram?

Junto dos noivos, havia também um rosto extremamente conhecido e querido, alguém que mais que os outros, esteve a seu lado, o ajudando e apoiando de uma maneira incondicional, a todo momento, a toda dificuldade e obstáculo que surgisse no caminho. Uma linda mulher de olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos ondulados e castanhos que quase chegavam na cintura. Estava vestida com esmero, o vestido tomara que caia cor-de-rosa claro moldava-se ao corpo voluptuoso e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente enquanto corava com algum comentário de Ginny.

- Hermione... – murmurou rouco, com a voz grave saindo fracamente. Será que a garota podia ouvi-lo? Ou melhor, senti-lo chamando por ela?

"**Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now****"  
**

Virou-se de novo e começou a caminhar, dessa vez observando o céu nublado. Tão cinzento e frio como ele... como seu coração congelado.

Chegou a uma árvore particularmente frondosa, com galhos grossos, uma visão acolhedora. Num dos galhos estava pendurado um balanço antigo daqueles simples onde é apenas uma tábua de madeira preso por duas cordas, que se movia torpemente ao sopro do vento.

Sentou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal era um homem crescido (melhor nem descrever, senão babo no teclado -) e aquele balanço era para crianças. Movimentando os pés sem interesse, deixou-se balançar enquanto fechava os olhos.

Pensou em tudo que ja passou, desde a infância, todo seu sofrimento. Se sentia deprimido, fatigado, acabado. Sua vida fora um mar de desventuras e dor. Deveria ja estar acostumado, mas a verdade é que não estava. Nunca tivera paz, e agora que finalmente tinha, não sabia como aproveitar.

Se deixou pender para trás, desejando cair ao chão, talvez cair tão forte que ficasse desacordado, fazer alguma coisa para interromper esse desasossego. Mas antes que as costas do terno preto tivessem aproximado-se do chão, sentiu mãos finas e leves o segurando pelos ombros e o erguendo, deixando-o novamente ereto no balanço.

Abriu os olhos, voltando-se para a dona das mãos. Lá estava Hermione com seu olhar preocupado e seu sorriso apagado. Viu os olhos castanhos marejarem e ela ajoelhar-se as suas costas para ficar na sua altura.

- Não, Mione, você vai se sujar de terra... – começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Não importa... Oh, Harry, não importa... – sussurrou ela, lágrimas rolando de seus olhos tristes, sentia a dor dele como se fosse sua.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, desanimado, não queria faze-la chorar, ainda mais por culpa dele! A felicidade dela o importava mais que a sua própria. A expressão dela o feria mais fundo. Fechou os olhos e uma solitária lágrima caiu.

Ela era seu apoio, os sorrisos dela o enchiam de um sentimento puro e prazeroso, que preenchia seu peito de calor. Ao lado dela tinha paz de espírito, e conseguia se sentir bem, mas se ela estava triste... ele não era nada, se sentia como morto.

Levantou a cabeça rápido, surpreso e de olhos abertos, quando sentiu os trêmulos braços de Hermione se enfiarem por dentro do terno, passeando por seu peito como um tranquilizante poderoso, ela tinha essa especialidade, com apenas um toque, sorriso ou suspiro conseguia desencadear nele todo tipo de sensações. Soltou o ar que havia prendido sem perceber, quando as mãos dela o enlaçaram completamente pelo tronco e repousaram em seus ombros. Ela apoiou a cabeça em suas costas, perto da nuca, inspirando e expirando pesadamente, ele estremeceu.

- Harry, por favor, pare de se torturar... sua dor me machuca muito... – murmurou para ele, que elevou uma das mãos até uma das de Hermione, apertando-a.

- Desculpa... não era essa a minha intenção... isso é... tudo o que não quero... – virou o rosto para as mãos entrelaçadas de ambos, aspirando o perfume suave de morangos que sempre emanou da mão delicada da amiga. – Mas... é tão difícil ficar alegre depois de tudo...

- Eu sei – disse de volta, fechando os olhos. – Mas não se esqueça... você não está só. Há muita gente que te adora e quer somente seu bem.

Ele abriu os olhos, mirando o horizonte, sua mente estava tão longe dali, vagueando lentamente, sempre com Hermione a seu lado. A festa que acontecia a alguns metros dali parecia acontecer quilômetros longe, as folhas secas que farfalhavam com o vento e caiam, pareciam passar através deles sem serem notadas. Não podia estar sozinho agora.

"**Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me?"**

Sentiu o abraço de Hermione apertar mais em torno de si. Conversavam silenciosamente, ninguém falava, mas em seus corações cansados podiam ouvir a vibração da voz um do outro.

Ele caia através de um buraco negro e continuava a cair, minuto após minuto. Pensava não conseguir sair nunca dali, nunca achar a saída, se sentia perdido. Como se hibernasse em depressão. Profundamente.

Então viu uma luz no fim do túnel. Não estava sozinho na dor, Hermione estava la, como sempre se dedicando completamente a ele e esquecendo-se dela mesma. Não, ele sofrer por conta própria era uma coisa, mas ela? Não... Se ela não pensava em si, ele pensaria por ela, sempre!

Quando 'acordou', a morena tinha soltado o abraço e agora estava a sua frente, com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, como uma criança assustada. Sorriu levemente. Ah, como Hermione era preciosa para ele!

Era nela que ele pensava todos os dias, era com ela que seu coração descompassava, ela por ela que nutria eterna e total devoção. Morreria e mataria por ela. Se ela pedisse que se jogasse do precipício, faria. A prezava mais que qualquer coisa, mais que seu amor-próprio! Amor... Sabia que a amava desesperadamente, mas talvez esse amor seja diferente de como pensara.

Sabia que ela era uma mulher muito bela, e por mais de uma vez sentira forte atração pela amiga. Mas o que sentia era maior do que interesse físico. Amava cada parte da personalidade de Hermione, seu jeito. Se fosse para descrever coisas que amava nela, ficaria falando por toda a vida, sem cessar.

- Hermione...? – umedeceu os lábios antes de chamá-la.

- Sim... Harry? – enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e dos olhos e o encarou.

- Porque? Porque me sinto assim? Porque me sinto tão ferido? Porque meu coração dói tanto? – respirou fundo. – E... como faço pra isso passar?

"_Eu não sei mais quem eu sou..." _Harry pensou enquanto esperava uma resposta, queria parar com a dor de ambos. Hermione sorriu levemente antes de responder com uma voz doce.

- Eu sei quem você é. – disse, como se lesse seus pensamentos. - Eu te amo. Eu amo tudo em você que dói.

Atônito e surpreso, sentiu-se leve novamente, as palavras de Hermione foram como um bálsamo, curando e restituindo-lhe a serenidade. Ela não precisou responder explicitamente a sua última pergunta... Ele entendeu.

Era o amor! O amor que sentia e que ela sentia por ele que o tiraria desse poço aparentemente sem fundo. Já deveria saber, assim como ele próprio derrotou Voldemort por amor àqueles que aprecia, assim como Lily, sua mãe, deu a vida por amor a seu filho... Hermione o fazia também... Por amor a ele, ela estava a seu lado, dia após dia, lutando pela felicidade de Harry, ansiando pelo momento ao qual ele reconheceria sua incondicional devoção e percebesse o real sentido de tudo.

Oh, como a amava. Um amor puro e sincero. Não sabia quando havia começado, mas agora que o notou, encontrou-se num estado de amor mais profundo do que pensara.

"**Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
Kiss my lips and maybe you can take ****me to your world for now  
I can't be alone right now"**

Sorriu para ela, enquanto se levantava do balanço, levando-a junto. Seus olhos brilharam de lágrimas não derramadas ao mesmo tempo em que os dela. Enlaçou sua cintura, apertando-a firme com uma mão. A outra, levou até seu rosto enquanto Hermione elevava as suas até o peito do 'escolhido'.

Harry deslizava os dedos pelo rosto da mulher, como se este fosse uma rara e inestimável peça de cristal. Ela havia fechado seus olhos, memorizando o caminho quente que os dedos dele provocavam em sua pele corada.

Ele estava fascinado por cada reação dela. Desde a respiração arfante até o corpo trêmulo e enfraquecido. A apertou mais contra si, interrompendo o contato dos dedos para abraçá-la forte, como se sua vida dependesse disso, passando os braços por suas costas e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, perdido no inebriante momento, talhado em pedra e guardado na memória para a eternidade.

Enfim encontrou alento para sua tão atormentada alma. Pela primeira vez seu coração ficou completo, e uma onda da mais pura felicidade o atingiu dos pés a cabeça. Deixando-o desnorteado.

Afastou-se um pouco dela, para olhá-la profundamente, encontrando ternura e promessas calorosas nos olhos castanhos. Quase não suportou, num momento estava mergulhado em dolorosa depressão, no outro encontrou motivo de vida, amor e esperança latente.

Inclinou-se, almejando o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Os lábios dela estavam tão convidativos, entreabertos, rendidos a ele. Quando os tocou com seus próprios, sentiu-se sem forças. Eram mais doces ainda do que sonhara. Sentiu-se envolvido, sendo carregado para o mundo de sorrisos ao qual ela pertencia. Beijou-a com lentidão e profundidade, aproveitando totalmente o beijo. As línguas se encontraram em sincronia, provando cada canto da boca do outro com prazer e nostalgia, o beijo esperado finalmente acontecendo.

Estavam tão entretidos no momento especial, que não notaram quatro pares de olhos risonhos, que os observavam. Ron, Luna, Draco e Ginny nem precisaram se esconder, os amigos não os notariam nem se berrassem, anunciando o apocalipse. Depois de se entreolharem satisfeitos, deram meia volta e retornaram até a festa para dar privacidade ao casal.

O beijo terminou com ambos ainda de olhos fechados, e testas unidas, sem fôlego.

- Obrigado... – disse, a abraçando e sussurrando em seu ouvido: - Eu te amo.

"**Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
Please make it all go away  
Am I ever gonna feel myself again?  
I hope I will"**

Antes, esperava que um dia essa dor passasse de algum modo. A partir de hoje, sabe que não a sente mais, e com certeza nunca sentirá de novo.

Sorriu abertamente, quase incrédulo. Era feliz agora.

Hermione descongelou seu coração com amor.

FIM!

* * *

_Com carinho,_

**_Dak_**


End file.
